Don't Leave
by DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForever
Summary: My first Fan Fic ever. Hope its good! Don't know where the story is going to go, but i do know that it is gonna turn out great! Please comment! Shipping: Ed & Winry, Al & May, Mustang & Hawkeye rated T just to be safe... only mild cussing. a lot of violence though!
1. Chapter 1: It All Begins

Ok. This is my first story, so sorry if it is badly written.

He was leaving tomorrow. That was all I could think of as I lay staring up at my ceiling, wishing I could make him stay. I threw off my covers and walked over to the window. Why did he always have to leave so soon? I wondered as I stared out at the vast sky. Whenever Ed came here, his automail was always broken, leaving me to wonder what he could possibly do to break it so easily, what dangers he could be facing that could maul his automail like that. Turning around, I opened my door and walked downstairs to get a drink of water. I grabbed a glass and walked over to the sink, when I noticed Ed sitting outside with Den, looking out at the stars. Slowly and quietly I went out the back door and walked around to the front of the house and sat down behind a bush to watch him. I saw Den cock an ear in my direction, so I knew that he knew I was here. I smiled as Ed stroked Den affectionately. "Ya know Den, I wish we could stay longer," He said. "I hate leaving Winry and Gran so soon. I feel so selfish always coming just so Winry can fix my automail and then leaving right after it's finished. I hate knowing that every time we leave Al and I might never come back. I'm just glad that Winry doesn't know all the danger Al and I go through." He whispered. I watched as he sat silently on the front steps. It was good that he didn't like leaving so soon, but it made me worried to think that he really was in danger. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I jumped when he stood up and said, "Well Den, it is getting late, better get to bed." he opened the door and walked back inside. Den too got up, but instead of going inside, he softly padded over to me. "Hey Den," I whispered. "Thanks for not letting Ed know I was here. You are such a good dog." I patted him affectionately. "Ed is right though, it's late and we should get to bed." I walked back around to the back door and let myself and Den in. I walked back upstairs and went into my room. I climbed back into my bed and picked up the picture sitting on my nightstand. I smiled at the picture of Ed, Al and I when we were kids, with Ed's goofy grin and Al's sweet smile. Setting the picture down, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

To Be Continued…. I should have the next chapter done by Saturday at the latest, sorry if it takes longer. Please comment! Was it OK?


	2. Chapter 2: Gluttony

Chapter Two.

The next morning I woke up early so that I could say goodbye to Ed and Al. I got out of bed and to my surprise I found that it was raining. I knew that the rain would not stop Ed and Al, but it might slow them down. I got dressed quickly and rushed downstairs into the kitchen. I made eggs and bacon, Ed's favorite, and had it all lain out on the table before they got downstairs.

"Good Morning Winry!" Al said cheerily as he sat down next to his brother who had already started eating his eggs.

"Good Morning," I said. "When are you leaving?"

"Mugh mafther mregred." Ed responded.

I turned to Al. "Translation?"

Al laughed. "He says we are leaving right after breakfast."

I frowned. "In this rain? You should at least wait until it lets up a bit, it would take you an hour longer just to get to the train station!"

Ed, who had moved on to his bacon, shrugged and looked at his brother, "Whagh oo oo gingk?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Once again, translation?"

"He asked me what I think," Al said. "And I think that we should stay at least until lunch."

"Good," I smiled. "Where are you going anyway? You guys never tell me."

Ed, who had finished his breakfast, replied. "Oh, we are just going to Xing." He said nonchalantly.

"XING?!" I shrieked as Ed cringed. "YOU ARE GOING TO XING?!"

"Yes…" He said slowly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes! I mean, that is across the desert! And it is a foreign country! Do you even know anyone there?" I protested.

"Ummm…. No…" Ed said cautiously.

"Then why are you even going?" I asked

"Because we are on a research mission with Mustang. We are researching Renkinjutsu, Xingese Alchemy."

"Ok, that is a justified reason, but what are you going to do if your automail breaks? You can't just come back here to get it fixed!" I exclaimed

"Hmmm. Good point…" he mumbled. "Well then! You will just have to go with us!" He exclaimed.

"Go, with you?" I repeated, shocked.

"Yeah! You can come with us!" Al agreed.

"Well… if it is ok with Gran…"

(Later that day, on the train.)

"Why are we taking a train to East City and then to Youswell, instead of directly to Youswell?" I asked Ed.

"Because we are picking up Mustang and Hawkeye at east city, along with May." He replied simply.

"May? That little Xingese girl? Smart! You are bringing her as a guide?" I asked.

"Yeah, and as a teacher. Al says she knows Renkinjutsu. Isn't that right Al?" Ed responded.

"Yep! She tried to teach me, but it was really hard to learn. She said I would learn better if we were in Xing." Al affirmed.

"_EAST CITY, NOW STOPPING AT EAST CITY." _A voice announced over the loudspeakers.

"Well, that's our stop!" Ed said as the train lurched to a stop.

At the train station, we were met by Mustang and Hawkeye.

"Where's May?" I asked.

"May was held up in Central, so she will be here tomorrow." Hawkeye responded. "We have found an inn to stay at about a mile from here. They had a shortage of space so Mustang, Ed and Al will have to share a room. That leaves you and I sharing a room, Winry."

"Ok. Fine with me." I said.

The next day, we met May at the train station. Getting on the train to Youswell, I sat myself across from Hawkeye and next to May. The boys were in the train car behind us, so we wouldn't be seeing them until we reached Youswell. I started up a lively chat with May, and had been talking with her about Renkinjutsu, when I noticed Hawkeye was staring out the window, silent.

"Is there something wrong Hawkeye?" I said.

She looked at me. "Oh, no. I am just not that used to talking a lot. In the military, I am not asked to talk very much and I am expected to stay silent. Oh and you can call me Riza."

"Ok then Riza," I said. Just then May gasped.

"What is it?" I asked sharply.

"I sense a Homunculus." She whimpered.

"What?! A Homunculus?" Riza sounded alarmed.

"Wha— I was cut off by an explosion as the whole car shook.

"What was that?!" I yelled as I jumped up and ran towards the back of the car, closely followed by Riza and May. I reached the back and tried to open the door, but it was jammed. I looked out the tiny window and gasped. "What is it?" Riza asked.

"The whole front of the car is blown off and Ed, Al and Mustang are fighting this, this monster!" I stammered.

"Move aside!" Riza commanded as she took out a gun and proceeded to blow off the hinges of the door. The door fell away and Riza jumped over onto the car and shot at the thing. It turned around and growled. "That hurt Gluttony!" it whined as the gunshot wound healed. I gasped and May jumped over and threw daggers at the monster. They landed in a circle in his belly and electricity started sparking in between them, which I guessed was alchemy. May blew a big hole right through him, but he just healed right up! I felt helpless as Riza and May did this routine a couple more times, but then the monster spoke. "Now you are making this hard, so Gluttony make it hard to!" it cackled as its stomach split in half, revealing an eye inside his stomach! As he turned around and faced May and Riza, I saw my chance. I looked down and saw my wrench on the floor and grabbed it. Turing back to the monster, I ran up and jumped on his back, hitting him on the head with my wrench. "Don't you dare hurt my friends!" I screamed, continuously hitting it on the head.

"Winry NO! You'll get yourself killed!" Ed yelled, but it was too late. The monster reached up with his big hand and tossed me right out of the car. To my horror, I saw that at this moment, the train was driving on the edge of a cliff! After that everything seemed to move slowly. I saw Ed rush and reach out to grab me, but he was pushed by the monster and started falling down the cliff too. I hit the side of the cliff and started rolling, and I heard a sharp crack and felt a stabbing pain shoot up my arm. I was about to cry out, when my head hit a rock, and everything went dark.

What do you think? Sorry about the cutoff ending! Leave comments!


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

Chapter 3

Everything hurt. I couldn't move my arm, and it felt like an elephant was sitting on my head. With much effort, I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was lying on my side next to some bushes and I felt my arm twisted awkwardly underneath me. I sat up and groaned at the pain stabbing through my arm and the dull throbbing pulsing through my head. I looked around and saw Ed lying far away. I forgot my pain for a moment as I stood up rapidly, but was quickly reminded as I almost passed out. Slowly, I walked over to him and carefully knelt down to see if he was hurt. I gasped as a saw a huge gash above his eye, still dripping blood. _So I haven't been out for long_, I thought. _Good_. I took off my handkerchief and used it to wipe away the blood. The gash was pretty deep, but not too bad. I dabbed at his gash again, and was startled when he opened his eyes.

"I feel like crap. What happened?" he asked

"That big monster thing threw me out of the train and then pushed you out. We fell over that cliff," I said pointing. "I am surprised we are even still alive."

"Yeah, well I think we should find a safe place to sleep, because it looks like it is gonna be night soon, and I don't really feel like fighting wild animals right now," He said matter-of-factly. "And anyway, it doesn't look like we will be climbing up cliffs any time soon with your arm like that." He said and nodded to my arm. I looked down and gasped at what I saw. My arm was twisted awkwardly and the bone was poking out of my skin, which made it look even worse.

"I didn't realize it was that bad! It is going to really hurt when I snap that thing back into place." I whimpered.

"I will help in any way I can," Ed said as he sat up.

"Thanks." I said and stood up.

We found a small cave not far from where we fell and we also found a small stream right by it, which was a bonus. I looked around and found some willow bark, which I had Ed mash up into a pulp to put on my arm.

"What does this stuff do anyway?" he asked.

"It reduces pain. I am going to need all the willow bark I can get when you snap this into place." I grimaced at the thought.

"Me? Why me? I don't know anything about medicine! And anyway, what if I just hurt you more?" he protested.

"You won't. And anyway, we don't have much of a choice, because I can't really do it on my own. You won't hurt me." I reassured him.

"Fine," he sighed. "So how do I do this?"

"Just try to distract me." I said.

"Ok… Do you like anyone? As in a boy?" he asked.

"What?! Why ask that—I was cut off by my own scream as he gently snapped the bone back in place.

"Ow…." I whimpered, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Here," Ed said as he took of his coat and started ripping pieces off of it.

"Ed! That was your favorite coat!" I gasped.

"Don't worry; I can always have a new one made! And anyway, your arm needs to be wrapped up." He said, but I could see a twinge of sadness in his eyes as he ripped it apart.

"Thank you." I whispered as he took my arm and wrapped it tightly with the blood red cloth.

We sat in silence for a while, looking out of the cave entrance. "Do you think we'll be ok?" I whimpered.

"We'll be fine," Ed said reassuringly. "But it is getting cold. Where is that flame alchemist when you need him?" he joked.

"I'll go look for wood," I offered.

"No, just stay here," he refused. "I'll get the wood."

A couple hours later we were sitting in front of a cheery fire, eating fish that Ed had caught and roasted. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm tired."

"Me too," Ed said. "Looks like we'll be sleeping on the ground tonight."

"At this moment I don't really care," I said, yawning again. I scooted over to the edge of the cave and lay down, laying my broken arm gently beside me. Ed scooted off to the other side of the small cave and lay down too. We lay there in silence for a while, until I heard Ed get up and walk over to me. _He must think I'm asleep, _I thought as I felt him lay what was left of his coat over me.

"Goodnight Winry." He whispered quietly as he lay back down.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unpleasant Surprise

**A/N: I am so sorry! I had writer's block, so I got a beta writer! (She rocks and I couldn't have done this without her) Then it was the holidays. My grandma visited, and for some reason she has something against electronics, so I couldn't write the next chapter. Finally the holidays were over, so I wrote out the rough draft of my next chapter, but then I got grounded off the computer. So I just got ungrounded a few days ago, and here we have it! The next chapter! Enjoy and please do not kill me for not giving it to you sooner! (Yay! i figured out how to use the line breaks!)**

* * *

Riza's P.O.V (On the train)

Gluttony. I didn't get it. Why was he here? What did he want? I quickly jumped over to the next train car and shot at him, knowing that, although it

wouldn't inflict permanent damage, he at least wouldn't be able to attack while he was regenerating. "That hurt Gluttony!" he whined obnoxiously. Mai sprinted

over to me and blew a giant hole through his gargantuan stomach. We kept him occupied for a while by repeating this routine, until he got angry. "You make

this hard for Gluttony, so Gluttony make it hard for you!" he roared in anger as his stomach split open to reveal a giant eye. I raised my gun and was about to

shoot, when Winry jumped on his head and started hitting him with her wrench. "Don't hurt my friends!" she yelled. Ed gasped at her, "No! Winry, you're going

to get yourself killed!" he yelled in vain as Gluttony brutally threw her off his head and right off of the quickly moving train. Ed rushed over and tried to grab

her, but was just knocked off by Gluttony. "Brother!" Al yelled out as the colonel slowly rubbed his hands together. "You're going to pay for that," He said

menacingly. "I was in charge of that kid, and I'm going to be in a boatload of trouble if I bring him back with even a single scratch on him!"

"Well just don't bring him back then," a new voice sad snidely. We all whipped around.

Envy.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The Genderless Palm Tree has arrived! What did you think? Even I was surprised at where the story has gone! Sorry for the short chapter and cut-off ending! I will try to update soon! :) Equivalent Exchange! I write this story, You review!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Fall

**A/N: Okey dokey! Here is the next chapter! I couldn't have done this without her! (They whole Royai moment was written by her) Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Mustang's P.O.V.

Envy? Really? I mean, Gluttony was hard enough to handle, but really? Now we had to worry about this slime ball too. "Envy." I growled, hostility heavy in my voice. "What do you want?" I moved my hands up, ready to fry this jerk at any time.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not here to hurt you. I am just babysitting Gluttony over there to make sure he doesn't kill any of the sacrifices. Trust me; I don't want to be here. I could be doing plenty of other things! But noooooo! Father said I had to help my "Brother" get revenge! I mean like—oops, I'm ranting, aren't I?" Envy, well, _ranted_.

I raised an eyebrow. Since when had Envy ranted? Never mind, that didn't matter at the moment. Right now I was puzzling over one thing that Envy had said. "Revenge? For what?" I said, clueless.

Envy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hello? Killing Lust? Ring a bell?" he said waving his hands at me.

"Oh. Yeah. That…" I trailed off.

"Yeah well I have to make sure Pudgy over there doesn't kill any of the sacrifices, and since he might have already done that, I have to get the other one away." Envy griped.

"Out of the way? What do y—" I was cut off as Envy transformed into a giant bird. He swooped over and picked up Al with his talons.

"AL-SAMA!" Mai screeched and grabbed his leg. I winced and put my hand up to my ear. Man that girl could scream. I watched as Al and Mai were carried off by the oversized bird. I turned back to Gluttony. "Well now, I believe we were in the middle of something?" I said to Gluttony, who's stomach had sealed back up.

"You killed Lust!" he roared and tried to grab me with his huge hands. I dodged him and ran behind him, blasting his back with scorching fire. "OW!" He squealed and turned around quickly. He raised his arms high above his head and brought them crashing down.

"Sir!" the Lieutenant cried out as she tackled me. We rolled and almost fell off the rapidly moving train. I helped the Lieutenant up and turned to face Gluttony. I was surprised to see his big hands crashing down in front of me. I jumped out of the way and barely missed getting smashed, but the Lieutenant was not as lucky. His hands crashed down inches in front of her and knocked her off the train.

"Lieutenant!" I cried and reached out to grab her hand. I tried to pull her back up, but before I could, Gluttony smashed down again and knocked me off. We started falling. Instinctively, I wrapped myself around the Lieutenant and tried to protect her from the hard ground that I knew awaited us below.

I awoke to find Riza dabbing at a wound on my head with her jacket. I looked at her and tried to sit up.

"You don't need to do that, Riza. I'm not hurt that badly. I'll be fine," I assured her as she pressed the blue cloth against my wound. Her first name had slipped out unconsciously, as it often did when we were alone, something I considered to be a habit I had picked up from all those years of living with her when we were kids.

"It's fine, I have more of these at home, _sir_," Riza replied, putting extra emphasis on the title, acknowledging my use of her first name but also refusing to use my first name at the same time. I smiled slightly at the quiet stubbornness that was laced in her voice. Even when we were alone, she rarely called me by my first name, a habit of her own that she also seemed to have adopted (even as children, Riza always called him "Mr. Mustang", as was instructed by her father). For better or for worse, we had habits regarding each other (ironically, about how they regarded each other) and neither of us seemed to want to break them anytime soon. My reverie was halted when I saw a deep frown etched onto Riza's face as she used another part of her jacket to dress my wound. A frown of my own appeared on my face.

"What's wrong, Riza?"

She looked up, seemingly slightly startled by the sudden break in silence. She was quiet for a moment before she replied.

"You got hurt because you were protecting me. I was starting to wonder if I'm worth...this." Riza gesturing to my injury. "Am I really worth getting hurt over?"

My reply came without hesitation.

"You are to me."

Riza's eyes locked on mine and her eyebrows went up slightly, in both a gesture of shock at my quick response and a desire for elaboration.

I laid back down, hands behind my head and explained. "If I could protect you the way that you protect me, I would. To me, you're worth getting hurt over, Riza. I'd take this and more if it meant that you were OK."

We lay there in scilence for a while, when all of a sudden Riza laid her head on my chest.

"R-Riza, why did you do that?" I asked, more than just a little surprised at Riza's sudden (but most certainly not unwanted) move.

"You're really warm, Roy," Riza answered, her words soft and weighed down by the sleep that would soon be hers.

I couldn't help but note her use of my first name, realizing how tired she must be in order to forget her quietly stubborn rule. Slowly, I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me, using my other hand to reach behind her and undo her hair. It quickly fell from the clip, framing her face like a golden curtain. I brushed her bangs off of her forehead and placed a light kiss on it. I saw how her mouth worked itself into a small smile as she fell asleep, her body slowly relaxing.

"Sweet dreams, Riza," I whispered as I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over my own body.

A/N: And now, for our random interview of randomness. Here's Ed the Shrimp!

Ed: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMAILL THAT HE—wait, WHAT THE HECK?! I AM a shrimp! What did you do to me?!"

Me: "It's Maaaaaaggggggiiiiiiiiccccccc !"

Ed: "THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!

Me: "Yes there is."

Ed: "NO THERES NOT! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Me: *Sighs* "Fine. You are a character from a story that I am writing a story about and in this story I can make you whatever I want!"

Ed: "….."

Me:


End file.
